Suteki Da Ne...?
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: SPOLIER!!! My own version and SquareSoft's magical and most romantic FMV of Final Fantasy X of Yuna and Tidus that's a song fic to the song sung by Rikki.


Suteki Da Ne...?  
' Isn't It Wonderful...?'  
A FFX song fic  
Sung by: Rikki  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: FFX belongs to SquareSoft, not me. ^^; WARNING: Spoiler ahead!!! If you've downloaded the song, listen to it while reading. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A lone figure stood amongst some white Trumpet flowers, her dark head bent in thought as the sun sank below the mountain range, sending orange, pink, red, and yellow-gold beams of light at the figure. Shifting her right on on her rod, Yuna furrowed her brow, her blue and green eyes focused on something- staring into outer space. Raising her head, Yuna felt the wind toss her brown and golden hair about. Closing her eyes then opening them, she pushed herself off the rock she was standing on and started walking out towards the small lake.   
  
Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni   
Oyoida kokoro   
  
Her eyes stayed ahead of her as magically, as she started to sway to her own music, the water rippled and swirled slightly as the magic started to grow within for the Send-Off. Turning to her right, Yuna raised her arms once more, and lifted her right leg, sending a shower of sparkling water upward as little pryflies, the color of pale yellow, blue and pink flew around her. Twirling like a ballerina, Yuna flung back her arms slowly, relishing the cool feeling of water spray on her hands as a funnel form underneath her bare feet. It rose her high into the air, making her spin lightly as more pryflies danced around her, thier invisible voices laughing happily in her ears. Yuna opened her eyes to the music inside her head and smiled sadly to the sun.  
  
Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni   
Hazunda koe   
  
A person stood amongst the flowers, his blue eyes steady upon the dancing water-nymph. Running a hand slowly through his thick toussle of bleach-blonde hair in different lengths, Tidus smiled a bit in saddness. " Yuna's getting good almost every week. But still..." Tidus leaned on his left foot, continuing to watch Yuna dance to the sunset. " It must hurt her..." His heart began to flutter a bit, causing Tidus to blush slightly. " Waterboy, what's wrong with you?!," rang out a voice. Jumping, Tidus whirled around to see Rikku and Lulu.   
  
Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni   
Furueta kokoro   
  
Lulu balance her gaze on Tidus a bit harshly. " Why are you watching Yuna? She wished to do this alone." The boy blushed even harder, smiling weakly as he scratched the back of his head nervously. " Um... I was watching... the sunset!," he squeaked, feeling rather dumb now. ' Great... idiot,' he muttered in thought. Rikku narrowed her Al-Bhed green eyes then grinned like a Chesire cat, her two gold teeth showing. " YOU LIKE HER!" " SSSSHHHH!," sushed Tidus, clamping a gloved hand on her mouth. The blonde girl pouted then sighed, nodding. Lulu glanced towards her ' little sister', brown eyes questionable. " If so, you must let her know how you feel..."  
  
Hoshi ga nagare, koboreta   
Yawarakai namida   
  
Tidus stared at the Black Magic holder, as if seeing her anew. " I cannot protect her forever. Yuna must grow to use her limbs and mind. Maybe that person is you, Tidus, to show her that," murmured Lulu, her voice more gentle. Rikku nodded, face glowing. " If ya ever need a maid of honour, I'm the gal!," she crooned, winking and a flashing a peace sign, walking off with Lulu. Tidus stared after them, in awe and gaping at them at the same time. " What the hell was THAT?," he gasped slightly, shaking his head as in confusion. A soft noise approached his ears, the sound of boot heels in the lake grass. " Tidus?," called out a questionable tone, misty and sweet sounding. Swallowing, Tidus's eyes crashed into a blue eyes and a green eye, partially hidden by golden brown bangs. " Yuna..."  
  
Suteki da ne  
Futari te o tori aruketa nara   
Ikitai yo   
Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka  
  
The Summoner smiled a bit, clasping her hands behind her back, her kimono sleeves brushing against Tidus's legs. " What did Lulu and Rikku want? Did something happen?," Yuna asked. The boy shook his head, grinning as he would ususally do. " Nah. Come on. Let's continue going towards the Macalania Woods. I hear the lightning-bugs and glow plants are in bloom again in the Moonlow!," he urged, sprinting a bit. " H-hey! Wait up!!! TIDUS!," whined Yuna, trying to catch up, her obi slowing her down some.  
  
Sono mune   
Karada azuke   
Yoi ni magire   
Yume miru  
  
Approaching the large river area that flowed into the ocean some hours later, nighttime finally dawned upon the group. Rikku stretched her arms above her head and yawned. " I'm headin' in. See you guys in the morning- or afternoon!," she cracked, smiling as she went into the inn they were staying in. Lulu shook her head slightly. " She is too demure." Tidus nodded in agreement. He then realized that Yuna wasn't around- her aura wasn't warm. " I'm... going outside a bit to walk. I'll be in a bit," he told Lulu. " Very well. Tell Yuna that too." Tidus blushed a bit and grinned a bit. " I will." Making his way outside and relishing the night air, he heard a sound of someone talking, from the Moonflow's water bend. Running quietly down the hill, Tidus saw an amazing sight of blue, pale yellow-green, purple, and silver light surrounding the Moonflow, making the water seem magical from the bugs and plants. Yuna was staring at the sky. " Whatcha doing?," asked Tidus quietly. " Wondering how long it is until we reach Zanarkand...," murmured Yuna, her soft gaze capturing Tidus's.   
  
Kaze wa tomari; kotoba wa   
Yasashii maboroshi   
  
" Soon, I would imagine. I want to show you everything there!," cried Tidus, hopping into the water. Yuna giggled and followed. " And play Blitzball!" Tidus grinned. " Yeah!"  
  
Yasashii maboroshi   
Tooku no koe   
  
The two continued to talk, swimming lazily on their backs. " I wish I could take you there," Tidus said again, staring at the stars. " I would like to... someday...," whispered Yuna quietly, her heart weighing her down. She stood in the chest-deep waters, guilt consuming her. ' I must finish my pilgramage... Going to Zanarkand could changer everything...' Tidus noted the errie calmness but silence. " Yuna?"   
  
Tsuki ga nijimu kagami o   
Nagareta kokoro   
  
She was crying!!! Why though...? Her dark, wet head was bent, sobs escaping her lips as tears flowed from her closed eyes. " I can't go... I just can't!!!" The waters around the two stilled and fireflies started to lazily fly around the Moonflow, casting illuminating shadows and lights. Sympathetic, Tidus reached for her, placing a gloved hand on her pale shoulder. " Yuna..."  
  
Hoshi ga yurete, koboreta   
Kakusenai namida   
  
The Summoner stopped crying, her head slowly raising to Tidus's, her face alighten by the light of the magical plants and bugs, making her seem etheral and delicate. Tidus sucked in his breath quietly at the beauty standing before him in the river.   
  
Suteki da ne  
Futari te o tori aruketa nara   
Ikitai yo   
Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka  
  
Yuna felt her head being tilted back as Tidus pressed his lips upon hers, totally shocked and surprised. This feeling... it felt right... warm... and comfotable. Not like Seymour. Yuna felt her eyes flutter shut as her arms snaked around Tidus's neck, deeping the kiss further. Tidus smiled in the kiss and pulled Yuna down in the water, continuing to kiss her, twirling her in the river light as lightning bugs flew down with them at the sudden movement, showering Yuna and him in green-yellow light. Laughing, Yuna bent her back a bit, smiling at the feeling of being loved. Tidus smiled widely, bring her back down from Heaven. The Summoner girl grinned lovingly, kissing Tidus once more as he cupped her legs into his arms, and laying down in the water, running his hands through her short hair. Yuna sighed inwardly and started to let her mind wander. ' This is what I've been missing... Tidus is the only thing from letting me feel not undershadowed by my family... I love him... I truly do...'   
  
Sono kao  
Sotto furete  
Asa ni tokeru   
Yume miru  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aaaaiiii!!!! I'm finished!!! Isn't this story great?  
Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
